Toothless in the Wizarding World
by Lightfury4ever
Summary: While on a quest to find a new dragon, Hiccup and Toothess find themselves at Hogwarts
1. The Journey

**Chapter 1: The journey **

After saying good-bye to Berk, Hiccup and Toothless set out on another adventure. Hiccup had felt a calling, something unexplainable, to leave his home, and search for something different. Something new. Something magical.

It had been days of flying, nothing interesting happened, as the dragon riders had scouted for miles around Berk. But, out of the range of scouted area, there were few dragons. They crossed an ocean, with mabe one or two sea dragons. After crossing the ocean and flying a bit inland, there were houses. Big, giant houses. But no sign of dragons.

"C'mon bud." Hiccup, nervous of the lack of dragons, directed toothless towards the clouds. _Had the people of this civilization already killed off all the dragons? _Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

Toothless could feel hiccups nervousness, and took extra caution to stay above the clouds. Toothless had also noticed the lack of dragons. He thought it weird, being the only places without dragons seemed creepy to him.

The pair caught sight of an abandoned castle, and decided to sleep there, as it was getting dark. They landed on the outskirts of the ruins, planning to walk in, just Incase.

"_Do not enter, many dangers lie ahead."_ Hiccup read from the sign,_ "_I don't like the look of this, bud."


	2. Rubeus Hagrid

Hiccup and Toothless were about to step into the abandons castle grounds, when the saw a dark figure emerge. It was huge. The figure had hands the size of trashcan lids, and a big scruffy beard.

"What're yo doin out in plain sight? With a dragon no less! Yo'll get caught by the muggles or the Ministry!" Said the man as he stepped into view.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" Hiccup asked

"Ah, ye must be from one o' the other schools. My names Professor Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper and care of magical creatures teacher here. That's a lovely pet ye got there."

Hiccup had to restrain Toothless from plasma-blasting Hagrid.

"Could you tell us where we are?"

Hagrid looked at them, confused "Yer at Hogwarts?"

"Okay, Hogwarts." Hiccup racked his brain, but couldn't remember hearing of a place called 'Hogwarts'. "And where is Hogwarts located?"

Hagrid has a bewildered expression on his face. "Scotland o course!"

Hiccup was still confused, but decided to leave it be.

"Ye seem lost. Here, let's go talk to the headmaster. He'll at least give you shelter. What did'ja say your name was?"

"Hiccup. This is Toothless."

"Weird names. Ah well, different places got different names. Come on, let's get inside the protection spell so the muggles can't see you."

Hiccup and Toothless unwillingly followed Hagrid into the dark, foggy terrain. Hiccup prepared himself for the worst, but as soon as he stepped past the sign he saw a strange sight. The air was clean and the sky was bright. There was a glistening lake and a dark forest. And in the middle of it all was a huge castle. The landscape had changed in a matter of seconds.

"Professor" Hiccup started

"Jus call me Hagrid"

"Okay, Hagrid, you said muggle earlier. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh no. This is bad. Ye don know what a muggle is? Ye look like ye should be of age by now. And ye have a dragon." Hagrid started walking fast towards the castle. "Keep up, Hiccup"

Hiccup did his best, but he and Toothless had to run to keep up. As they entered the castle, the only thing Hiccup could really see were tons of staircases and students gawking at them. After running up a few staircases, The arrived at a statue of a griffin embedded in the wall.

"Lemon Drop" Hagrid said. The statue rotated revealing another stair case. "This way"

They ran up the spiral stair case and arrived at a door. Hagrid knocked.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think we have a situation"


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 3 Albus Dumbledore**

"Professor Dumbledoredore, I think we have a situation"

The door opened, and Hiccup saw an old man with long silver hair and a long silver beard.

"Ah, Hagrid. Didn't I tell you to stop bringing dragons onto Hogwarts grounds? I know you love them, but we don't want another Norbert situation now, do we?" The old man chuckled to himself. "Though, this is a very beautiful dragon. Where did you find him?"

"He's not mine, Professor Dumbledore, he belongs to this young man. I found him on the outskirts of the school grounds. He's been actin a bit strange though."

"Well, let's discuss this in my office."

Hiccup cautiously followed the two into the office, one hand on Toothless. Professor Dumbledore sat down behind the desk. Hagrid followed suit and Hiccup hesitantly sat down.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Could you tell me who you are and where you're from?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Hiccup. This is my dragon Toothless. We're from Berk. We were on a mission to discover new dragons. We flew out of the scouted range and ended up here. I have no idea where we are. Hagrid said we're in Scotland. I haven't seen any other dragons here." Hiccup responded.

"He also doesn't know what a muggle is, professor." Hagrid added. This seemed to surprise Dumbledore.

"He can't be a muggle. He knows about dragons. And from what he said, there might be more of them. This violates the Statute of Secrecy!" Dumbledore seemed to have lost his earlier calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry, but muggle? Statute of Secrecy? What does all this have to do with Berk?" Hiccup was extremely confused.

Dumbledore explained that Hiccup was at a wizarding school. After explaining a few things, he waved a wand he pulled out of his robes. A silver tabby walked into the room.

"Professor Mcgonagall, please go get Mr. Potter."


	4. Harry's Perspective

**Chapter 4 Harry's Perspective**

Now, while we have been looking at this from Hiccup's point of view. But a chapter of Hiccup sitting in a deafeningly silent room would be boring. So let's look at Harry's perspective for a minute. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a joint Gryffindor and Slytherin potions class. They were brewing Draught of Living Death when Mcgonagall, now back in her human form, walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you in his office."

This of course caused sneers from the Slytherins, taunts from Malfoy, glares from Snape, and mixed reactions from the Gryffindors. Harry stood up and walked out of the class.

"Professor Mcgonagall, why do I need to go to Dumbledore's office? I haven't done anything."

"I believe there is a new student."

Harry and Mcgonagall walked the rest of the way in silence. It was rare to have a new student in the middle of the year. The first thing Harry saw when he walked into the office was a black dragon.

"Hagird," Harry started, "why did you bring another dragon into the castle? Norbert was hard enough to get rid of, and he was just a baby."

Harry then saw the boy sitting next to the dragon. His hair was brown and messy, and he was wearing armor. An image on his shoulder plate watched a piece of fabric on the dragon's tail.

"Ah, Harry. This is Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. Minerva, you may resume your classes."

Harry sat next to Hagrid. "Why do you need me here, Dumbledore?"

"Well, Hiccup here seems to be a muggle."

"THEN WHY IS HE HERE?" Harry knew how important the Statute of Secrecy was.

"Hagrid thought he was a wizard, as he did fly here on a dragon. He says he is from Berk. Hiccup, could you tell us more about Berk and the people who have dragons there?"

Harry couldn't understand how Dumbledore was so calm. This _**muggle**_ knew about Hogwarts, the Ministry, and had a _**pet**_ _**dragon**_! Come to think of it, Harry had never seen that breed of dragon. The Hebridean Black Dragon was the closest he had seen. Something about this kid made Harry uncomfortable.


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 5 Welcome To Hogwarts**

That was a nice change. Let's look back at Hiccup now.

"Well, at Berk almost everyone has a dragon. Me and my friends are part of a group called the Dragon Riders. We find new dragons and protect them from dragon hunters like Dagur." Hiccup said in response to Dumbledore's earlier question.

"Hm. And what are you? I mean, you're not wizards, that much is obvious. But what kind of muggles are you? Rouges? Barbarians? Common folk?" Dumbledore asked

"Actually, we're vikings." Hiccup responded nervously. "You see, we used to think of dragons as pests who burned down our villages and stole our sheep. But when I met Toothless here, I was able to convince others that we could train them."

"What type of dragon is that? I've never seen that breed." Harry said

"He's a Night Fury. No wonder you haven't see one. Toothless here is the last one. Right bud?"

"Well," Dumbledore spoke "it seems you need a place to stay. We would gladly offer you shelter here at Hogwarts."

Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who smiled in agreement. The last few hours had been pretty rough.

"Sure. But where will we sleep? From the sound of it dragons aren't aloud in the castle."

"Well, you can stay in one of the house dormitories and Toothless can sleep in Hagrid's hut, if that's okay with you of course." Dumbledore responded calmly.

Toothless growled. "I think he would feel safer with me." Hiccup was trying to calm Toothless down.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore said before turning to Harry. "I believe he would fit in quite well with the Gryffindors, don't you?"

Harry just nodded.

"That settles it then. You and your dragon may sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories until you are ready to leave. We will make sure you're well fed here. Harry, please show these two the way. Oh, and Hiccup, welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	6. Gryffindor Dormitories

**Chapter 6 Gryffindor Dormitories**

They walked in silence most of the way. Hiccup looked around now, and saw the moving staircases and paintings.

"So you guys do magic here?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. We're witches and wizards. I thought Dumbledore told you that?"

"He did, but it's not easy to believe." Hiccup put a hand on Toothless. "I mean, I only know about dragons because my village grew up killing them."

"You're lucky then." Harry responded. He hadn't looked at Hiccup the whole way to dormitories, and he still avoided his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup did not consider himself lucky. Vikings have killed off many species of dragons.

"You knew about your weird family and their weird traditions and the magic in your area." Harry sighed. "Me and many muggleborns would have loved to have at least known about magic."

"You didn't know your family?"

"I knew my aunt, uncle, and their son. But my parents died when I was little. I grew up thinking I was a muggle. Thinking I was worthless." Harry finally stopped walking and looked up at Hiccup. "My aunt and uncle knew about my family. They kept it from me. They even tried to stop me from going here. But your family supported you with your idea of taming dragons instead of killing them."

Hiccup met Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I've never met my mother. But you think training dragons is easy? You think Stoick The Vast wanted to train dragons? No. He almost killed Toothless on multiple occasions. I have enemies like Dagger trying to kill Toothless. I almost get killed every day, whether we're defending berk from dragon hunters or looking for new dragons. You think just because you didn't know about magic and didn't know your parents _**you**_ have a rough life. Try almost getting killed on a regular basis and see how hard **that** is." Hiccup didn't know why he had snapped. It must have been the fact that he was surrounded by things he didn't understand, and this kid only wanted to feel sorry for himself.

Harry glared at Hiccup. "You almost get killed by dragons and dragon hunters, sure. But I am attacked by a practically _**immortal**_ guy and his followers simply because he thinks I'm a threat to him. He killed a Hufflepuff just because he didn't want '_the spare' _so I would say, yes, my life is pretty hard."

Hiccup sighed. _Just let it go._ He thought. _He's probably trying to scare me. I mean, no one's immortal, right?_ "So where did you say the dormitories were?"

"Right here."

They had stopped in front of a portrait.

"There's no door here. This is just a painting of a fat lady." Hiccup commented.

The portrait started to move. "Well, how rude of you! I am not fat! It looks like you won't be getting in here any time soon!"

Harry glared at hiccup again. "Excuse him. He's new here. I forgot to tell him the doors were behind portraits."

Hiccup was shocked that the painting had heard him. Harry said something else, but Hiccup didn't hear. The painting swung open and they both climbed inside the dorm. Hiccup looked around. There were banners of scarlet and gold. Each banner had a lion on was a fire, a chess table, comfy chairs, and students everywhere. Most where talking, but a girl with bushy brown hair was working on something.

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry called. The bushy haired girl looked up, and so did the red head next to her. Harry started towards them, and Hiccup followed close behind, his hand still on Toothless.

"Harry! There you are! Why did Dumbledore need to see you?" The girl asked.

"It's a long story Hermione. Hey Ron? You write to Charlie a lot?" Harry responded.

"Yeah, why?" The red head, Ron, was eating something. He must've seen Hiccup looking at him, because he said "Want some?"

"What is it?"

Ron looked surprised. "Bertie Botts every flavor beans!"

A red head girl came down one of the sets of stairs, and her eyes immediately focused on Toothless. She came running through the room.

"A dragon!"


	7. The Weasly Children

**Chapter 7 The Weasley Children**

The girl's scream rang through the room. Everyone fixed their eyes on her as she ran across the room to Hiccup and Toothless. As soon as they caught sight of the dragon, a low buzz of whispers could be heard.

"Is this your dragon, Harry?" The girl stopped just short of Toothless. Her simple question raised the volume of the whispers.

"No, Ginny. It's his dragon." Harry gestured towards Hiccup.

Toothless growled and backed up closer to Hiccup.

"Harry, why did you ask about Charlie?" Ron repeated his question.

Harry moved closer to Ron, but Hiccup could still hear him. "I know Dumbledore said this was fine, but I don't trust this guy. At the very least I want to know what type of dragon that thing is."

Ron nodded in response, and Hiccup focused his attention on Toothless. To his surprise, most of the room had crowded around him. Many voices started at once, many questions like "Can I pet your dragon?" and "What type of dragon is that?" even "Who is this guy? Why does **he** get a dragon?" The voices became too much for Hiccup. He had dealt with similar situations, yes, but something about these voices sounded different.

"STOP TALKING!" Hiccup looked up. Ginny, the red haired girl from before, was standing over the crowd. "He just got here! Can't you leave him alone for just a second?"

Hiccup looked at her gratefully, then went to calm Toothless. The room quieted, but there were still some murmurs. Ron sat down to write the letter, and Harry helped him. A kid who said his name was George Weasley showed him to the rooms.


	8. The Bad Guy Gets A Friend

Chapter 8 The Bad Guy Gets a Friend

Hiccup had settled into bed and was virtually asleep when the rest of the guys came in. He almost sat up when he heard them talking.

"For the last time, Neville, Peter Pettigrew, the person who caused Sirius to come here and scare your toad, can't be back. He killed himself, remember?" Hiccup recognized this voice as Harry's.

"B-but then who is this guy?" The boy, who Hiccup assumes was Neville, asked nervously, with a crinkling of paper.

"I don't know." Harry responded, "Probably just some muggle troublemaker with a pet rat."

"T-then why is he in the Daily Prophet? Only w-wizards normally get in there!"

"Go to sleep Neville. And drop that newspaper. It's no good to read that now." Hiccup heard the paper crumple to the floor.

As soon as he was sure everyone was asleep, Hiccup got out of bed and grabbed the newspaper. After trapping the blankets and making a makeshift fort around him and Toothless, he unfolded the paper.

"Slow burn, toothless. Not too bright." Hiccup said, holding the newspaper closer.

Toothless opened his mouth, and a faint purple light started to glow from inside. The first thing Hiccup saw was the picture on the front page. There was what looked to be a Viking ship, but the thing that caught Hiccup's attention was the person on it, who had a rat perched on his shoulder.

"Dagger" Hiccup breathed, speechless.

Toothless started to back away from the picture, but Hiccup set his hand on Toothless's head and started reading the paper. What seems to be a muggle pirate ship was spotted near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today. Key witnesses believe the rat to be familiar but can not name it. An unlucky young wizard was captured temporarily by the pirates but was quickly sent back with a message. He said, "The pirates want to inform a single person, and thought we would be the news would be the best way to do it.' The young wizard said, shaking after his experience. 'He said 'I'm coming for you, brother. You are not as safe as you think. I have your friends and their dragons. And I have backup this time.'" Witches and Wizards everywhere are curious as to whether this guy is a muggle or a wizard. Story updates will follow as we try to figure out who this 'brother' character is, and how much danger he is in.

Peter Pettigrew. Hiccup thought, remembering what Neville had said. Is that the rat's name? Why do people fear him? And what was Dagger talking about? A single rat hardly counts as backup.

Hiccup crawled back into bed, leaving the newspaper on the floor, and prepared himself for a restless night.


End file.
